


Present Perfect

by catwalksalone



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't need adorning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' 7th Porn Battle. Prompt - jewelry.

When Ray kisses Kowalski, he thinks of the pin shaped like a crescent moon and set with cubic zirconia that he gave to Irene Zuko when they were kids and stupid in love. He never once got to see her wear it.

When Ray's hands flutter across Kowalski's skin as if settling in one place is a sin against what's left untouched, and his body shakes from the sure, sweet touch of Kowalski's hands stroking, twisting, cajoling the pleasure out of him, he thinks of the heart locket he and Ange had exchanged after they'd been dating a year. It was a promise he'd meant to keep, but the heart was already split in two, so maybe it had always been a losing battle.

When Ray is drowning in the wet heat of Kowalski's mouth, hips desperate to beat out an unsteady rhythm held back by strong hands, he thinks of the gleaming sapphire and platinum ring he'd offered to Stella. "Forever," he'd said, and meant, "I don't know who I am. Find me." It hadn't been Stella's fault there was no map, nor compass neither. Not even breadcrumbs to find her way back.

When Ray spreads Kowalski wide and presses into him slow and steady, making Kowalski chant encouragement and curses both, he looks at Kowalski's brilliant eyes, shining like diamonds for him, for them. Ray reads happiness there, lust and love, too. It's the best gift Ray has given and the best he has ever received. This is all that matters.

 

   


* * *


End file.
